


i'm sorry

by chemicalslut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalslut/pseuds/chemicalslut
Summary: for you princess





	i'm sorry

Dear princess, please forgive me for all the harm I've done to you.

I know I promised you but things just got out of control.

I remember how much you begged me not to leave you.

Being the selfish cunt I was, I still left you all alone.

I can't believe I made you waste your precious tears on me.

The ground beneath you absorbed them and got rid of them.

Those tears were no longer here but the pain was still there.

The worst part is that I felt no remorse. 

Looking back at it, I feel disgusted at myself for doing such thing to you.

I knew you loved me dearly.

You always made sure I was doing alright with life.

You always knew when something was wrong with me.

You always cheered me up when I was feeling down.

You always comforted me when I needed it the most.

And still then I left you abandoned like a dog.

Days passed and I realized how much I missed you.

I realized how much I missed the way you held me and told me everything was going to be okay.

I missed the way you used to giggle at everything.

I missed the way you talked, all cutesy and stuff.

I missed how you were such a bad bitch but then could get all shy.

I missed all the kisses you would give me.

I missed how you would defend me from others. 

But I knew I couldn't go back and get you.

I felt like a loser, a worthless bag of bones.

I didn't feel worthy of such greatness.

I was embarrassed to go look for you but I decided to talk to you once again.

I remember the first time I went back to look for you.

I was pretty nervous because I didn't know if you'd be mad.

But I just went along with my instincts.

I felt a sudden urge of calmness when we started talking again.

I've gotten happy again, I'm sure you did too.

We were so happy together.

I'd always be smiling.

I would get excited when I would receive messages from you.

I don't remember much but all I know is that we fell apart again.

From then on, I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Everything would remind me of you.

There was no way I could get you out of my head.

Day and night, you were like a song stuck in my head.

Thinking about you made my days better.

But then again, I don't remember a lot but I know we started to talk again.

Still then, after I hurt you again.

You still cared about me and showed compassion.

I did not like it because I felt so bad for wasting your time.

But I'm glad you still cared and loved me.

A girl like you, so delicate and hurt didn't deserve to be dealing with this mess.

But I knew that if I left it would just be worse.

Sometimes I regret meeting you.

If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have caused you even more harm.

But if I hadn't met you then you'd still be trapped in your toxic relationship.

I've always tried to be the best I can be for you.

But no matter how much I try, I can never be the best version of me.

I regret ever making promises to you.

We both know I can never keep those promises.

It's better to not make any promises than making and breaking them.

You've never broken any of your promises, I'm embarrassed of myself.

I'm embarrassed because you're here doing the best you can for us.

While I'm here just not trying hard enough.

Sometimes I feel like killing myself.

Just so you can be free from me.

But I know you'll miss me.

I would just tell you to find someone else.

But I know you love me more than anyone you've ever loved.

I'm sorry that you can't forget me.

I'm sorry you're still hurt from me.

Honestly, who knows how that new person might treat you.

They may treat you better than I ever will, or they may treat you like your ex's.

People in this word aren't good, you've told me how people have treated you.

I'm sorry I couldn't be able to help, or at least prevent it.

I'm sorry your dad has done horrible things to you.

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most.

I'm sorry that you'll never know what being comfortable feels like.

I'm sorry for treating you like you mean nothing.

I'm sorry for raising my voice at you.

I'm sorry for not understanding the pain you're going through.

I'm sorry for making you have to deal with me.

I'm sorry for not taking you serious at times.

I'm sorry for being mean towards you at times.

I'm sorry for not being able to protect you.

I'm sorry for not being perfect for you.

I'm sorry for hurting you a lot of times.

But I know this year we can both stay together, I know we'll try our best to maintain this relationship we've got.

I love you.


End file.
